


Do you wanna touch?

by londonnloverr



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonnloverr/pseuds/londonnloverr
Summary: Cuando se juega con fuego, usualmente hay que tener cuidado. JJ creía tener claros sus gustos hasta que un juego hizo que todo se descontrolara...





	

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on sugar let me know._

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on honey tell me so..._

**_[Do ya think I'm sexy - Rod Stewart]_ **

*******

Siempre había escuchado que los veranos en Japón eran extenuantes, pero jamás pensó que serían de esa manera. Se secó por novena vez la frente con una pequeña toalla de mano que llevaba atada a la mochila y siguió caminando hasta llegar a su destino. Nunca había pensado que terminaría gastando un poco de sus ahorros para pasar unos días divirtiéndose con sus colegas en las aguas termales. Creyó que era realmente poco oportuno meterse con esas temperaturas pero decidió no hacer comentarios al respecto.

Hasetsu le parecía un lindo lugar. Se había cruzado a un par de personas que lo habían saludado con amabilidad, se limitaba a saludarlos con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se lamentaba no poder responderles en su idioma. Se acercó a una señora que caminaba paseando un perro para recibir indicaciones. Creía que no estaba llegando, que estaba perdido... Qué difícil perderse en Japón, se dijo a si mismo. De la mejor manera que pudo, le preguntó en inglés cómo podía hacer para llegar a las aguas termales de la familia Katsuki. La señora, con notoria emoción en su voz, le respondió que ella era una de las dueñas, que era la madre del famoso patinador Yuri Katsuki y que lo acompañaría. Se limitó a asentir y seguir sus pasos caminando detrás de ella.

—¡Llegó Otabek! —gritó Victor al verlo entrar junto a Maccachin, al cual corrió a abrazar. Poco le importó agacharse aunque llevara sólo una bata de color verde militar. Luego saludó como correspondía al kazajo.

—¿Es de sus invitados? —preguntó Hiroko. Extendió su mano derecha, pidiéndole que le diera su mochila para llevarla a la que sería su habitación.

—¡Claro que si! Es el último en llegar —le informó—así que se viene con nosotros al fondo. ¿Puedes preguntarle a Mari si me ayuda a llevar las botellas de champagne que compramos? —le preguntó dedicándole una mirada que sabía que la derretiría por completo. Hiroko asintió con un sonrisa. Le indicó a Otabek cual era la habitación que quedaba disponible para luego retirarse— Bien, Otabek, creo que tendrás que ir a cambiarte.

El joven asintió. Hizo el camino que la madre de Yuri le había indicado anteriormente. Encontró sobre su futón una bata como la que llevaba el ruso. Se quitó con rapidez la camiseta que se le había impregnado de sudor y los pantalones de jean. Quedó solamente en bóxer, volvió a secarse el rostro después de encontrar su toalla y fue en búsqueda de sus compañeros. Al llegar, pudo divisar a Phichit con su teléfono celular retratando todo como era su costumbre. A su lado estaba Katsuki riéndose. Los demás estaban frente a ellos, sentados en el suelo. Abrió con lentitud la puerta corrediza y los saludó con un movimiento de su mano.

—¡Llegó Otabek! —exclamó Christophe al voltearse tras escuchar el ruido de la puerta.

Se acercó a ellos, los saludó uno por uno con un abrazo y tomó asiento. Era de pocas palabras, todo el mundo lo sabía, por lo que se dedicó a escucharlos hablar. Hasta Plisetsky estaba metido de lleno en la narración del canadiense. Al parecer había tenido que soportar un drama bastante complicado con su ex prometida, por lo que la chica terminó con una orden de restricción. _Qué suerte la suya, estar obligada a no acercarse a este energúmeno_ , pensó mientras los miraba con aburrimiento.

—¿Puede alguien ayudarnos? —la voz de Victor resonó en el pequeño cuarto. Se levantaron Chris y JJ. Uno de ellos abrió la puerta para que el otro ayudara a Victor y Mari a traer las botellas junto con las copas.

—Beka, —murmuró Yurio— por si no te explicaron, primero vamos a beber algo todos juntos aquí, luego vamos a mojarnos un poco y después volvemos a seguir bebiendo.

—¡Yurio! ¡Tú no puedes beber! —lo regañó su tocayo, pero Phichit lo tranquilizó y argumentó que nadie se enteraría, que sería un secreto que guardarían los siete presentes. Aunque la idea no terminaba de convencerlo, asintió y el joven ruso sonrió.

La primera parte del plan iba saliendo a la perfección. Protestó al enterarse que debía sacarse los bóxers antes de entrar pero como corría un poco de alcohol en su sangre, poco le duró el enojo. Había estado bromeando con casi todos lo cual le resultaba extraño pero al mismo tiempo lo alegraba. Jamás había pensado que encontraría cosas en común con Katsuki o que al final JJ no le resultaba tan desagradable. _Con un poco de alcohol todos somos más amables_ , pensó mientras se colocaba su ropa interior y la bata tras haberse secado.

—¡Vamos a buscar más champagne! —exclamó Victor llevándose a Yuri de tirón.

—Todos sabemos que van a tardar en volver... ¿Cierto? —fue Chris el que expresó el pensamiento de todos los presentes, quienes asintieron al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, al rato, volvieron ambos, con cuatro botellas y su ropa de la misma manera que la llevaban al salir.

Plisetsky se había quedado dormido contra la pared por lo que los demás tuvieron que seguir conversando en voz baja. Phichit comenzaba a aburrirse. Propuso buscar distintos tipos de juegos para seguir divirtiéndose hasta que las botellas quedaran vacías. Al principio, jugaron al _Yo nunca_ , juego que consistía en que alguien debía decir algo que nunca había hecho y si alguien presente si lo hizo alguna vez, debía beber. El tailandés se encargó de registrar la cara de sorpresa de JJ cuando tras decir _Yo nunca he tenido sexo con un hombre_ , los cinco restantes llevaron la copa a sus labios. Le preguntaba a Otabek con desconcierto si era cierto que él también y él sólo se limitaba a asentir.

—Es una locura... ¡¿Soy el único heterosexual aquí?! —preguntó indignado.

—Aún no sabemos que hay de Yurio —respondió Victor, llevándose el índice a su mejilla.

—Hay un juego que realmente va a probar si eres el único heterosexual aquí —exclamó Phichit con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Creyó que sería bueno darle una lección al arrogante canadiense y por eso los invitó a jugar.

Leyó desde su teléfono una nota sobre el famoso _boner tes_ t, un test que realmente no probaba absolutamente nada pero que era una excusa para tocarse entre amigos que juraban ser heterosexuales. La base del juego estaba en rozar el miembro viril del contrincante y el primero en ponerse duro, perdía. Como con cualquier roce o pensamiento lo suficientemente subido de tono se podía provocar una erección, Phichit decidió llevar el juego a otro nivel, permitiendo que los participantes pudieran hacer más que acariciarse el miembro entre ellos.

Yuri y Victor se negaban por completo ganándose protestas de todos. Aceptaban sólo si podían elegir a sus contrincantes. Otabek alzó la mano y expuso que esa condición le parecía **inaceptable** , ya que era obvio que se elegirían mutuamente para tener una excusa para follar esa noche. Con los ojos desorbitados todos se quedaron mirándolo por un instante. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, fueron interrumpidos.

—¿Pueden callarse? Quiero dormir —bufó Yurio, levantándose para luego retirarse sin despedirse.

Tras arreglar el drama con la flamante pareja de comprometidos dejando que las parejas de jugadores se formaran por obra y gracia del azar, los primeros en jugar fueron Phichit y Chris. El suizo fue el primero en que sintió como su entrepierna punzaba. Phichit, con una risa estrepitosa hizo el signo de victoria con sus dedos índice y medio. Usando nuevamente un par de pockys recortados, se eligió a la siguiente pareja. Volvía al ruedo el tailandés contra su ex compañero de cuarto.

—¿Crees que no lo han hecho antes? —le susurró Christophe a Victor— Por favor, imagina las posibilidades. Hace calor... ¿O sólo soy yo?

El ruso lo empujó con un codazo mientras miraba la situación con bronca. Lamentablemente, pensaba de la misma manera que Chris y odiaba admitir que imaginar a ambos, inocentes e inexpertos jugando en la misma habitación lo estaba prendiendo fuego por completo.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Mierda! ¡Hasta machó la bata! —gritó JJ al ver el estado en el que había terminado Phichit. Chris se rió y levantó sus dedos imitando el mismo gesto que había hecho el tailandés anteriormente. Yuri se rió con inocencia y se sentó en la falda de Victor, susurrándole disculpas.

De alguna manera, los siguientes eran Victor y Otabek. El kazajo mantuvo sus manos en el aire. Pensó en todo momento en situaciones horribles, de películas de terror, en la sangre derramada en el piso. Ni siquiera sintió algo cuando el ruso meneó sus caderas contra su miembro. Sólo le dio risa el quejido de Yuri al ver lo que le estaba haciendo su prometido.

—¿Tienes para mucho más? ¿O puedo ayudar a que te endurezcas más rápido? —lo provocó el kazajo. Victor retrocedió con sorpresa en su rostro, negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

—¡V-Victor! —gruñó nuevamente el japonés— Está... Eso... Victor, está duro —Al sentarse nuevamente en su lugar, notó que su entrepierna estaba más abultada que antes de irse. El ruso se sonrojó y escondió su rostro contra la espalda del más chico, murmurando algo en ruso.

La sabiduría de los pockys volvió a hablar. Por fin le tocaba a JJ y su contrincante era el kazajo. Aún él y Yuri eran los únicos que habían jugado pero que no habían perdido. Jean no se levantaba por lo que fue a buscarlo, tomándolo de las muñecas lo obligó a levantarse. Con brusquedad lo ubicó contra la pared.

—¡Otabek! ¡Podrías tratarme con más cariño! —protestó. Fueron varios los que se rieron frente a tal declaración pero el aludido lo ignoró por completo.

Acomodó los brazos del canadiense sobre su cabeza, manteniendo sus muñecas firmes contra la pared detrás de él con sólo una de sus manos. Llevó la otra por debajo de la bata, rozándole con apenas la punta de sus dedos por encima del bóxer el miembro. Con su nariz recorrió el camino entre su clavícula y su oreja, le mordió con suavidad el lóbulo para luego volver a hacer el mismo camino pero dejando besos en su camino. Un pequeño gemido salió de los labios del auto proclamado heterosexual, haciendo que Otabek sonriera contra su cuello.

Al notar como la erección iba creciendo, rodeo su miembro con sus dedos y lo presionó con un poco de fuerza.

—Otab-Otabek, por favor, basta —le rogó.

Antes de apartarse, dejó de acariciar su miembro para llevar esa mano a las caderas. Lo acercó lo suficiente como para que sus miembros, ambos igual de erectos, se rozaran. Al volver a gemir el canadiense, Phichit se levantó y gritó que el juego había finalizado, que quedaba totalmente comprobado que Jean-Jacques Leroy no estaba lo suficientemente seguro de su orientación sexual. Este, se dejó caer contra el suelo cuando el kazajo lo soltó.

—Bueno, ha ganado Yuri —comentó mientras abría la puerta de la pequeña habitación.

Se había acostado ni bien había abandonado a sus compañeros. Se sentía incómodo ya que no había hecho nada con su erección luego de provocar a JJ de esa manera. Golpeó su almohada con sus puños un par de veces pero no había manera de descargarse. En realidad, sabía que si había una forma mas no quería. Se sentía horrible por haberle hecho eso y creía que la rivalidad que había entre ellos, volvería con más fuerzas tras la humillación del canadiense.

Un golpe suave contra las maderas de la puerta corrediza lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. No quería levantarse a abrir. A pesar de que había pasado más de una hora, su entrepierna seguía molestándole. Creía que si dejaba que el tiempo pasara, **eso** se iría, sin embargo en su mente no paraban de reproducirse las imáganes del momento.

Reconoció de inmediato la silueta que abrió la puerta con lentitud y luego entró moviéndose con las puntas de los pies. Se acercó hasta su futón arrodillándose para quedar al nivel. Estaba por posar su mano sobre su hombro cuando lo frenó.

—Estás despierto —susurró.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó. Su malhumor sólo aumentaba. Si el canadiense no se marchaba pronto terminaría descargando su ira contra él y no precisamente de una manera muy violenta.

—Quiero más —le susurró cerca del oído. Otabek tuvo que soltarlo para sentarse en el futón y restregar sus ojos con fuerza. Seguramente eso era una clase extraña de pesadilla causada por el shock de la noche. Sin embargo, al abrirlos seguía ahí, a su lado, arrodillado y mirándolo con los ojos brillosos. Se sorprendió demasiado cuando se ubicó sobre él, colocando sus rodillas contra el colchón. Lo rodeó con sus brazos e impulsivamente se avalanzó sobre sus labios.

La verdad era que Otabek no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando. Quizás todo era parte de una venganza fríamente calculada por el otro. Seguía sintiendo una extraña sensación en su entrepierna por lo que prefirió seguirle el juego antes que empezar a pensar en cosas negativas. Al fin y al cabo, si era algo para humillarlo a él, estarían a mano.

Apoyó sus manos contra la espalda desnuda de Jean acortando la poca distancia que quedaba entre sus cuerpos. En un momento de debilidad de su contrario, cuando se separó para tomar una bocanada de aire, besó su cuello y rozó su barbilla con su lengua.

—Nunca pensé hacer esto, mierda, es culpa de todos ustedes —protestó, apartándose sólo un poco. Sin embargo, la mirada que le dirigió estaba tan cargada de deseo que no pudo engañarlo. Sintió como el kazajo tomaba su labio inferior entre los dientes y lo acarició con la punta de la lengua, la cual introdujo en su cavidad bucal, buscándo desesperadamente a la suya. Hacía ya tiempo que no sentía ese subidón de adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, el clima de suspenso que se había creado en la habitación y había olvidado la última vez que había experimentado de esa manera el deseo, las ganas de más.

Con un movimiento brusco, Otabek logró dejarlo debajo de él. Se quitó la remera que estaba usando de pijama y la tiró a un lado. Sin quitarle la vista de encima comenzó a quitarle los pantalones junto con los bóxers. Oyó un pequeño suspiro y supo que no habría vuelta atrás. Llevó su mano al miembro del canadiense, rodeándolo con sus dedos. Mientras tanto, besó su abdomen, sus caderas y mordisqueó uno de sus pezones. Al oírlo gemir con fuerza, selló sus labios con los suyos. Si seguía así, despertaría a todos en las habitaciones aledañas. Al separarse le indicó que guardara silencio y su interlocutor asintió mientras sonreía de manera culpable.

Cuando el kazajo rodeó su miembro con sus labios, tuvo que llevar una de sus manos a su boca y morderse para evitar volver a gemir. No sabía que era lo que estaba pasando con él pero la verdad era que no quería para nada que el otro se detuviera. Enredó los dedos de su otra mano entre el cabello cortó del chico, provocando que se moviera con mayor velocidad y al sentir que estaba cerca del climax lo apartó con brusquedad.

—¿Qué mierda, JJ? —protestó acariciándose la nuca ya que le había dolido la manera que en lo había corrido.

—¡Estaba a punto de correrme, imbécil! ¿O acaso querías tragarte todo? —lo provocó con su típica mirada de suficiencia, lo cuál sólo sirvió para que Otabek apartara sus piernas aún más. Se llevó dos dedos a la boca para humedecerlos y comenzó a jugar en la entrada de JJ, el cuál gruñió al sentir como insertaba los dos al mismo tiempo— ¿Es que tomar tanto semen te quemó las neuronas? Es mi primera vez, maldita sea, hazlo más despacio.

—No voy a jugar débil contigo, JJ —le respondió mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos.

Al día siguiente, Otabek se despertó cansado, con los cabellos alborotados y tirado en el suelo de la habitación. Se restregó los ojos con pereza. Aún creía que lo sucedido la noche anterior era un producto de su alocada imaginación pero descubrir que el canadiense seguía durmiendo en el futón hizo que la realidad lo abofeteara.

Había creído que tras hacerlo una vez, JJ abandonaría el barco y decidiría seguir con su vida como hasta ese momento. Sin embargo, descubrió que estaba equivocado cuando le confesó que quería probar qué se sentía hacerle sexo oral a otro hombre. Claro está que no pudo rebatir su petición. Luego de eso, lo habían hecho dos veces más. _Mierda, claro que va a seguir durmiendo de esa manera si lo destrozaste,_ se dijo a si mismo mientras se vestía.

A la media hora, ambos habían ido a desayunar con el resto de los invitados. Nadie decía nada ya que aún estaban con ganas de seguir durmiendo pero habían acordado salir de excursión temprano para no sufrir tanto el calor y la luz solar. JJ se quejó en voz baja al sentarse en el suelo. Victor le dedicó una mirada cómplice a Chris y el suizo sacó un billete de su cartera, pasándolo por encima de la pequeña mesa.

—Anoche alguien tuvo diversión. Tanta que no pude pegar un ojo —murmuró Mari mientras terminaba de servirle el té a su hermano. Otabek que ya había comenzado a beber el suyo, ni siquiera se inmutó pero JJ escupió todo al oír el comentario.

Mari protestó y fue a buscar un trapo para limpiar el enchastre.

—Hay otras cosas que no las escupes, eh... —le susurró Otabek al oído, provocando que el canadiense quisiera romperle la nariz de una trompada.


End file.
